


The Ghost of Future Past

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Possession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: On an autumn day in Maine, Percy gets possessed by amanes.





	The Ghost of Future Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> The hardest thing about writing for you, Rirren, was picking a prompt. Because they were all AMAZING.
> 
> ETA: Oh god, apparently I shouldn't upload the final draft while dying of a cold, because I am incapable of actually doing it. I saw the too-low word count just now and my heart dropped to my shoes. So here, please enjoy the _full_ version of this fic, while I go and expire of embarrassment (and snot).

_The distance between Long Island, NY and Bar Harbour, Maine is 353 miles._

Shadow-travel isn't my least favourite way to get from A to B - that would be the Gray Sisters' Taxi - but it ranks a long way below a pegasus ride. It's a lot quicker, though, even with Nico having to take a break after teleporting us every fifty miles or so.

We were headed to Maine. Bar Harbour, to be exact - where Nico and his sister had briefly attended a military boarding school. All I remembered of it was dark, forbidding, and wet. I hoped we weren't going to have a re-run of that adventure. One manticore was enough for this lifetime.

I looked over at Nico, who was almost comatose in the seat opposite. Occasionally he'd jerk upright, blinking, and eat another couple of bites of his sandwich. Then his head would droop again over the checkered cafe tablecloth. After barely eating for weeks when he got out of that jar, Nico's appetite had returned and then some. If he was too tired to eat, I'd be lucky not to have to carry him out.

"C'mon, Nico," I said, reaching over to gently shake his bony shoulder. "We need to sleep." Shadow-travel tired me out too, even though I hadn't even technically done anything besides stand guard.

"Mm-hm," said Nico, and slowly got up from his chair, his long hair hanging in his face. He shuffled after me obediently as I led the way out of the little cafe towards the Best Western we'd spotted earlier. We were somewhere in Medford, Massachusetts, and the summer evening was warm and humid, but with a breeze coming off the Mystic River. It was nice, even though we were both too exhausted to really appreciate it.

After so many experiences with gods and other supernatural beings running hotels that conveniently popped up when I was on a quest, I stepped through the doors of the Best Western half-expecting to see an empousa-leg umbrella stand and a nymph on the desk. But it really did just seem to be a normal, boring old Best Western, the same as you find all around the country. I asked the very human-looking receptionist for a twin room, and Nico fished a black card out of his aviator jacket and slid it across the counter. One of the advantages of having the god of wealth for a dad: his allowance was a lot bigger than mine had been at fifteen.

I wondered what the receptionist saw. We didn't look like brothers, but maybe we could pass for cousins. Our godly parents were brothers, so I guess in that sense we _were_ cousins. I squinted at Nico in the elevator, trying to work out if there was any resemblance. He squinted back at me like he was wondering if I'd been hit on the head, so I stopped and stared at the shiny doors instead. Even our smudgy, distorted reflections looked tired.

The room was plain and comfortable. Of course, I'd have thought anything softer than the ground was comfortable at that point.

"Hey," I began, turning to Nico, "which-"

Nico had already wriggled out of his jacket and was in the middle of kicking off his shoes. Before I could finish my sentence, he flopped down on the nearest bed and promptly passed out.

"I guess you can have that bed, then," I graciously told his unconscious form. His only reply was a snore.

I managed to brush my teeth and take off not only my shoes but my jeans before I had to give up and collapse into what felt like the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, Morpheus dragged me down into his embrace.

I dreamed, of course. I always dream on quests. Sometimes, I wish I didn't. At least dreams of the future or of what the enemy is doing are kind of useful, even when they're awful: but this was a dream about stuff that had already happened. It was on the same theme as all the dreams I'd had since getting out of Tartarus.

The numbers on the clock read 3:07. I got up to get myself a glass of water from the bathroom. Nico was still dead to the world, a lump of bedsheets emanating faint whuffling snores. I wondered whether he dreamed of Tartarus too. It wasn't exactly something you could just bring up casually, like, 'Hey, do you still have awful nightmares about being hunted by empousai? Because I have them at least twice a week, and it's getting old.'

There was, technically, somebody else I could talk to about Tartarus, and I knew for a fact she still dreamed about it. But I didn't really feel up to talking to her about anything right now, which was a large part of why I'd basically forced Nico to take me with him on this trip to Maine. It wasn't even a proper quest: there hadn't been a prophecy, and there were only two of us. It was just that, for the first time in my life, I wanted to get away from Camp and particularly from the people in it.

The hotel room was grey in the light from a street-lamp outside the window. After the sick, heart-pounding confusion of the dream, I was sleepy again. I got back into bed, closed my eyes, and timed my breathing to Nico's. I doubted he'd care if he knew, but it made me feel better to have somebody else in the room with me, another living, breathing person.

It wouldn't have surprised me to be woken up the next morning by Nico briskly shaking my shoulder and telling me to get up. Instead, I gradually dragged myself into consciousness by watching the light grow through the curtains. From the bed next to mine, the faint snoring continued. When I looked over, all I could see was a blanket burrito and some black hair. I remembered what Reyna had said about Nico being a deep sleeper - neither of us had wanted to say 'sleeps like the dead', but we were both thinking it - and decided that I got first shower by default.

When I got out of the shower, Nico still hadn't stirred. I went over to shake his shoulder and drip on him. It's the most effective method I know of waking somebody up.

He wrinkled his nose when I leaned over him and a drop of water hit his neck. I relaxed a little bit at the sight: despite the snoring, he'd been so still and quiet that I'd been the tiniest bit worried that he was dissolving into shadow again, like Reyna had warned me about. I hadn't been there to see it, but I could imagine it all too vividly.

He opened his eyes just as I was reaching for his shoulder to give it a good shake - if I could find it through the blankets. He'd made himself a pretty effective coccoon. Sadly, the Nico that emerged was still a small, grumpy caterpillar.

"Fine," he mumbled, in response to a question I hadn't asked, and wriggled his way out of his blanket burrito to sit on the side of the bed for a moment. I continued to drip on him, helpfully.

"Aaargh," he said, wiping water droplets off his forearm. _"Percy."_ Then he seemed to really look at me - dripping wet and wearing only a towel - and I guess it must have jogged his memory of what he was supposed to be doing, because he shot into the bathroom like his ass was on fire.

I got dressed and was just packing away my pyjamas when Nico came out of the bathroom, clean, damp and dressed. I'd seen those fresh clothes neatly hung up on the back of the bathroom door while I was showering, and again I wondered whether he owned anything that wasn't black. Where did he find so many t-shirts with skeletons on? All he needed was some black nail polish and he'd fit in perfectly with my high school's small collection of Goths. I decided not to mention that to him.

Once we'd checked out, we'd barely stepped into the morning sunlight when Nico's hand closed around my arm and the shadows closed in around us. Everything went dark. My insides felt like they were being squeezed through a keyhole; my eyeballs felt like they were liquefying.

We were bound for somewhere around Portland, Maine. Nico claimed that he could make the jump to Bar Harbour in the same day, but I had no intention of letting him try. We would stop for the night if I had to knock him out myself.

Luckily, we came out in Portland. Not that we knew that immediately, of course: it just looked like another city. But the lighthouse bearing the sign 'Portland Observatory' was a pretty big clue.

As cities go, Portland was pretty nice, I guess. Being from New York skews my perception of what a city should look like, but also biases me in favour of places which _aren't_ crawling with tourists year-round. I was happy to find a bench to let Nico sit down after shadow-travelling - after framing it as _me_ being tired, because I knew that Nico was stubborn enough to insist he didn't need a rest.

I looked out across the water and pretended to ignore Nico's head drooping towards my shoulder. I didn't actually mind if he did use me as a pillow, but Nico would be embarrassed.

This would all be so much simpler if Nico could act like he _didn't_ hate me. It hadn't always been this difficult: even after Bianca's death, when he'd taken me for my dip in the Styx we'd got on fine, small imprisonment interlude aside. But now he acted like he could barely stand to look at me.

Popular consensus among our mutual friends was that Nico's standoffishness had started around the time Annabeth and I started dating, which brought up some awkward questions. But I had no idea how to even start the 'Hey, so, I'm not dating the girl you have a crush on any more, so maybe we could be friends?' conversation, so we were stuck in an awkward relationship limbo where we kept saving each other's lives but barely exchanged a civil word.

This was quite nice, though. Nico's head had finally hit my shoulder, which meant that he was asleep instead of refusing to look me in the eye, so I just watched the mist gathering over the rippling water.

Of course, that was the moment when it all went to Hades.

The mist over the water was getting thicker. I thought it was my imagination at first, but no, it really was. Strange. Then I realised that it was thickening and _forming_ into a shape. A human shape.

"Nico!" I whispered between my teeth, trying to shake his shoulder subtly but also firmly. He woke with a start. I squeezed his waist in warning: _keep it down_.

"There, on the water," I breathed in his ear, and felt him shiver. He must be ticklish, which wasn't a thought I'd ever had about Nico. I guess even scowly necromancers can be vulnerable to tickling.

"A _manes_ ," he said, voice thick with sleep. "A ghost." On reflection, I probably should have guessed that: it did look pretty grey and ghostly.

"Good or bad?"

"Neither, strictly speaking." We both watched the thing coalescing. It had very big, very sharp teeth. "In practice," Nico admitted after a significant pause, "usually bad."

We stood and drew our swords at the same time.

"Can you do something?" I asked as it drew nearer, swirling and gliding towards the shore. "You're the King of Ghosts, right?"

"I guess-"

But what Nico was preparing to do, he never managed. The thing rushed right towards me, a great swirling grey cloud. I swung Riptide to guard my face - and the cloud ran straight onto it and dissipated.

It just _vanished_ , like smoke out of a window. It didn't scream or drop or anything: it was as if the celestial bronze of my sword had drained it of its vitality. A few wisps drifted off harmlessly past my face.

After the initial panic, it was kind of an anticlimax. I cautiously lowered Riptide, and chanced a look at Nico. He looked back at me like he was thinking the same thing. Could that really be all it took?

We waited for a long moment, each of us still prepared to strike; but nothing happened. Everything was still again, normal again. The birds started singing again, cautiously. The ghostly presence had vanished.

"Well," I said eventually, "what would a ghost even drop as a trophy? Ectoplasm?"

That got a tiny smile from Nico. It was the first smile I'd got out of him on this whole sorry quest.

So much for our ghost. We sheathed our swords and headed for the nearest place that sold lunch, which we promptly inhaled. Hey, we were teenage boys. And coming off an adrenaline rush always makes me hungry.

Nothing seemed strange until evening rolled around, and we were holed up in another motel. We'd turned off the lights, so the room was lit only by the streetlamps outside, which cast a faint glow through the curtains.

Nico was tucked up in bed already, and I was just spitting out toothpaste into the bathroom sink. I looked up, met my eyes in the mirror - and then they weren't my eyes. The hand holding the toothbrush wasn't my hand. Toothbrush back in its holder, my legs carried me back out to the main room

Then they carried me to Nico's bed. My hand pulled back the covers. Startled from his doze, Nico rolled over to face me.

"What are you doing?" Nico's eyes were wide in the dark,

"Huddling for warmth," my mouth answered. "C'mon, Nico, I'm freezing here." I wasn't cold at all in boxers and a t-shirt, despite the lack of heating in the room.

"Then freeze," Nico growled, but he let my hand lift the covers and my body crawl into bed alongside him without going for his sword. I guessed he was still groggy.

Nico wasn't very warm, which didn't surprise me. When I'd taken his hand earlier it had been like a block of ice. I'd assumed that 'lukewarm' was just his normal body temperature, or maybe he had bad circulation. Either way, this kid seriously needed some bedsocks.

"You're freezing," my mouth whispered. At least _that_ was true. "C'mere."

Nico didn't so much tense up when my arm wrapped around his waist as _seize_ up. Then he started struggling.

"Percy, _get off_ me," he snarled. _I'm trying,_ I wanted to say. My body wouldn't respond. I couldn't do anything as my arms wrapped around Nico and pulled him closer, rolling him so his back was to my front.

"I'm trying to warm you up," my voice insisted. "Seriously, Nico, we both need to get warm." We were both wearing shorts, and my hairy legs intertwined with his smooth ones. He tried to elbow me in the ribs, but only caught me a glancing blow on the arm. My grip tightened a little so I was - there was no way around it - holding him in my arms.

Frankly, I was expecting Nico to throw me out of bed, more or less literally. It was what I'd have done in his place. OK, maybe it wasn't: if Nico had crawled into my bed pleading cold, I'd have assumed he was either dying or possessed, which might have taken precedence over the kicking him out thing. But apparently me doing the same thing didn't ring those alarm bells in Nico's head, and I just found myself - amazingly - spooning a very tense Nico who was probably going to turn around and bite me any minute.

This was nuts. It'd been possessed before, by the eidolon, and it had made me do some crazy things; but I hadn't been _aware_ of it. I hadn't felt that I was watching my body act without my permission, without my control, like I was just a passenger in it.

"You're cute," my voice mumbled in Nico's ear as my arms squeezed him tight. Was this really what the _manes_ wanted? To cuddle Nico and tell him he was cute? Furthermore, what kind of standards of cuteness was the _manes_ using? Nico had been cute at ten, I could admit that. By fifteen, not so much, unless 'cute' was just a euphemism for 'short'. Teenage boys didn't meet any definition of the word 'cute' I knew. Puberty was a harsh mistress.

"Get _off_." Nico sounded furious, but he still wasn't physically shoving me off the bed, which I found weird. Needless to say, my body didn't do as he told it to.

" _Really_ cute," my mouth whispered into Nico's silky hair - before pressing a tiny kiss behind his ear.

The _manes'_ plan suddenly snapped into horrible focus.

 _Get out!_ I howled in my own head. If the _manes_ heard me, it didn't obey. _Don't you dare touch him!_

It wasn't like Nico was helpless, I told myself. Sure, I was taller, older and heavier, and in a straight physical fight I'd pin him - but as demigod powers went, we were matched. If the worst came to the worst, he could just shadow-travel to the next state over and leave me here. I knew his sword was in reach because I'd seen him slip it under his pillow.

So why wasn't he fighting?

In my arms, Nico felt like he'd stopped breathing.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I hadn't expected him to say it in that small voice. He sounded frightened. My heart and stomach turned over.

"What does it look like?" Another kiss. My thumb started drawing little circles on his chest through his t-shirt. "I've wanted to do this for _months_ ," my voice promised him.

Nico trembled in my arms.

"Percy, stop it," he said thinly. He still wasn't fighting.

"Please," my voice begged, "I want you so bad." More kisses to Nico's neck and throat, and my thumb graduated to playing with his nipple.

"No you _don't_." Nico jerked out of my embrace and rolled over to face me. His face was pink. "Percy, what in Hades is the matter with you?" He looked suspicious. _Good, be suspicious._ If there was anyone I trusted to exorcise ghosts, it was Nico.

"Nico, I broke up with Annabeth because I couldn't stop thinking about you." My mouth kept spewing lies as my arms pulled Nico close again. "Please, I can't not do anything about it any more, it's driving me crazy." Nico's eyes were huge and dark in the dim light, and they fluttered shut as my head bent forwards to press my lips to his.

 _Fight!_ I silently begged Nico. _This isn't me! I wouldn't do this!_ But his mouth opened to my forceful kiss, and when my tongue licked his lower lip, his whole body shuddered.

I didn't understand. If an older boy had randomly got into my bed in the middle of the night and started touching me and telling me how cute I was, I would have been out of there. Even if it had been Luke, back when I thought he was super cool. Why Nico, who plainly didn't even like me that much, was putting up with this, I had no idea.

Unless it was all a put-on, and actually he'd realised that I was possessed and was about to perform some sort of exorcism? By letting me stick my tongue down his throat? I couldn't do anything, so I just had to hope.

My legs wrapped more securely around his as my tongue continued to explore his soft, hot mouth. This had to be his first kiss, and I felt bad that this _manes_ was using my body to take it from him. At least it could have been slightly kinder and possessed Annabeth.

Nico let my arms pull him closer, pressing our bodies together. He was shaking, just a little, and the _manes_ squeezed him tighter.

"You're shaking," it broke the kiss to whisper. "You OK?" A hand rubbed his back comfortingly. I was very aware of how much smaller and skinnier he was than me. It had never seemed important before.

"Mm." Nico's arm wrapped tentatively around my waist, and he started to stroke my back with his fingertips through my t-shirt. He was watching my face like a puzzle. The darkness seemed to envelop us.

"Sorry," my mouth whispered, as my hand felt for his where it was pressed up against my chest. "That was your first kiss, right?" Did the _manes_ know what I was thinking, or had it just worked that out for itself?

Nico went pinker and looked defensive, which answered the question. My hand reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear and stroke his cheek for a lingering moment. Then it took his chin, and when the _manes_ leaned in for another kiss, Nico opened his mouth eagerly. I couldn't tell whether Nico was pretending any more. Had he ever been? As my tongue twined slickly with Nico's and Nico took a sharp breath through his nose, I remembered that Nico had never been a particularly good liar.

The kiss got deeper, hotter. My teeth bit at Nico's lip, my tongue traced the inner recesses of his mouth. My hands stroked him, his chest, his back, under his t-shirt. All through it, Nico clung to me with one hand tangled in my hair, shuddering when my body did something he liked. I learned that he liked it when my tongue licked the inside of his lower lip. The little noises he made into the kiss - that wasn't acting. When his hand crept up under my t-shirt to feel the bare skin of my back, that wasn't acting.

My hands clutched at him more urgently, my mouth kissed him brutally. But Nico didn't complain: he kissed back as good as he got, the way I - the _manes_ \- had taught him. His tongue mimicked mine, teasing and twining. His breathing got heavier along with mine until we were panting through our noses as our mouths crashed together. There's no way around it: we made out like the horny teenagers we were in that motel bed. Except it wasn't really _me_.

When my hand started teasing the waistband of his underwear, just above his ass, I started to panic.

 _Stop it!_ I thought furiously at the _manes_. But Nico didn't pull away and ask what in Hades I thought I was doing, and my fingertips slid down underneath the waistband to grab hold of his ass.

Nico jumped like he'd been given an electric shock, but he didn't push me away and tell me not to get fresh. Of course he didn't: he was a horny teenage boy too, and, as I was realising, probably a lot higher up the Kinsey scale than I'd thought. I felt a little stupid for having not worked it out, but hey, everybody _else_ thought he had a crush on Annabeth, and it had seemed to fit. Styx, maybe he really did, and he just liked guys too.

My other hand grabbed his thigh to pull it over mine, which put us in an even more _intimate situation_ , if you get my drift. To be blunt, I could feel his hard-on pressing into my belly. I could also feel mine, which surprised me. I hadn't even realised I had a boner, but there it was, cradled between our bodies.

Now I'd noticed it, it was impossible to ignore. I wasn't turned on by this, wasn't even enjoying it - but I had a raging stiffy that was rubbing against Nico's belly as we squirmed about in the bed. It felt good, and I hated that it felt good.

Nico broke the kiss. His warm breath ghosted across my cheek as he whispered,

"Percy..." He sounded apprehensive, even as his hips moved to rub his dick against my belly, encouraged by my hand squeezing his ass and pushing him back and forth. When my tongue flicked out to lick and suck at his earlobe, he made a sound like he was in pain and I felt his dick jump.

"Shh, don't worry," my voice comforted him, breathing on his ear and neck to made him shudder, "I'll look after you."

And I guess that was the reassurance he was looking for, or maybe he was too turned-on to care, because when I rolled him over and started kissing and sucking at his neck, his legs opened wide and we humped each other like it was a race. Nico moaned desperately in my ear, and my voice, not under my control, moaned back.

I'd never done this with a guy before, barely even done it with Annabeth, and the feeling of another boy's hard dick pressing into my belly made my face go hot with embarrassment. It was crazy: I'd never thought of Nico in this way, and it made the whole thing ridiculous and humiliating. How was I going to look Nico in the eye when I got control of my body back?

Then my hand left off squeezing his ass and encouraging him to thrust - and grabbed his dick through his underwear instead. He made a hiccupping sound in my ear, then gasped,

"Nn, _yes_." His hips tried to thrust up into my hand.

 _You fucker,_ I thought as my fingers started to delve inside Nico's underwear, _you fucker, next time I'll send you back to Tartarus where you belong._ Still no answer. I didn't even know whether the _manes_ could hear me, though it clearly had access to my memories.

Nico's dick was very hot and very stiff, and he moaned when I touched it. It felt different to mine, and it took me a minute to work out that he wasn't cut. They didn't do that in Europe.

I hated that I was noticing everything - the size of his dick, of his balls, how the foreskin felt as it slid over the head. I knew that I'd never be able to forget what it felt like, or the sounds he made when I stroked him. I'd never be able to forget how his thin body felt underneath me as he eagerly yielded to my touch. I wasn't going to be able to look at him without remembering the time a _manes_ possessed my body and used it to have sex with Nico, while I was aware the whole time.

"Hey, Nico," my voice breathed in his ear, "wanna suck my dick?"

Nico flinched or shivered, I don't know which, but he managed to whisper, _"Yes."_

The sheet was flung down to the bottom of the bed, my t-shirt wrestled off, and my legs spread to let Nico kneel between them. The _manes_ let Nico take off my underwear slowly, his eyes fixed on the bulge of my hard-on through the fabric. I was left totally naked, totally exposed, and I could see my heaving chest and beyond that my hard dick, like they didn't even belong to me.

Nico wasn't shy about wrapping his hand around my dick, which pulsed and leaked precome as he stroked it. He knew what he was doing and it felt good, and my throat let out soft little moans as he jacked me slowly. I could see his hard dick between his legs, red and straining, and after a moment he started squeezing and playing with it, like he was so desperate that he couldn't bear not to touch it.

He was more hesitant about putting his mouth on my dick. He leaned down and breathed hot breath onto it from his open mouth, but then seemed to get stuck.

"Go on," my voice cajoled, "you've thought about this a lot, right?"

Nico nodded. His ears went pink. Mine would have too if I'd been in control.

"I bet you've had lots of fantasies about sucking dick. I bet you've had lots of fantasies about sucking _my_ dick." Where was this coming from? The _manes_ was using my voice, my way of speaking, but saying things I'd never say.

Nico's blush spread to his cheeks, but he said determinedly, almost defensively,

"Yeah, I've thought about it."

"Did you jerk off while you thought about sucking my dick?" My voice was low and dirty. I didn't know I could sound like that.

"You know I did," he said fiercely. Nico had jerked it while thinking about giving me head? In other circumstances, I might have been kind of flattered.

"Good, 'cause I jerked off while I thought about sucking yours." Nico looked startled, but I could actually see his dick jump in his hand. "Please, c'mon" my voice begged, "don't tease me, Nico."

And I guess that 'admission' gave him confidence, because his tongue flicked out to lick the head of my dick. Then a longer lick, circling it, and I guess he didn't mind the salty taste (yeah, I know what my own dick tastes like, I wasn't going to put it in a girl's mouth without checking) because he just went for it.

I wish it wasn't the best head I'd ever received, but it was. It shouldn't have been, because if that had been his first kiss then this was definitely his first blowjob, but he sucked my dick so enthusiastically, so desperately, like it was the only thing he wanted and he could come just from giving head, that it blew my paltry experience in having my cock sucked out of the water.

Maybe being a guy gave him an advantage, because he sure knew how to work a dick. Well, hadn't he just admitted that he'd fantasised about it and touched himself? He was touching himself now while his head bobbed up and down my dick, pulling and squeezing at his dick and moving his hips like he was desperate to come but trying not to tip over the edge. He kept opening his eyes to stare up at me, my open mouthed undignified sex-face, then closing them in ecstacy.

He worked his tongue into the hole at the tip and pressed it into the sweet spot just underneath the head, his free hand that wasn't steadying my dick slipped down to fondle my balls, and my hands tugged at his hair as my voice said hoarsely,

"Ah, Nico, Nico, I'm gonna come." And I was: the shuddery tight feeling was building up at the base of my dick. Nico groaned around my dick and kept sucking it, rolling my balls in his palm. He must be able to feel them drawing up, I realised, everything drawing tighter and tighter -

I came in Nico's mouth. He didn't pull off, so my dick spat ropes of come inside his hot, wet mouth. Every muscle seized, every synapse fired, and I experienced one of the best orgasms I'd ever had.

It left both of us panting. Nico hadn't swallowed, and when he pulled off my come was dripping from his mouth.

"Come here," said my rough voice. "Kiss me."

 _Kiss me?_ Every cell in my body revolted from the thought. I was _not_ kissing somebody - anybody - while they had come in their mouths, mine or otherwise. Nope. Not happening.

Except that Nico crawled up my body and kissed me, and come mixed with his saliva flooded my mouth. It was so gross I can't even describe it, but my body and Nico eagerly kissed and shared my come between them. I could feel Nico's erection still throbbing against my thigh.

"Up, up," my mouth commanded breathlessly, pulling at Nico's thighs. My body propped itself up on its elbows as Nico crawled up further. "C'mon, let me do you now."

"Percy," Nico gasped as he stared down at me, then bit his lip. He was kneeling over my chest, his dick level with my mouth. It was wet with pre-come where it had drooled, and so red and straining that my own dick ached in sympathy. A flush had spread down his pale neck, and his thin chest was heaving. As I watched, his dick jerked and oozed another string of pre-come. He was obviously going to come any minute.

"You're so hot," my mouth told him, before taking in his whole dick. His whole dick, just like that, like a magic trick. It was burning hot and salty-tasting, and Nico curled forward and grabbed hold of my hair as I sucked at it.

"Percy, Percy!" he gasped. "Aah, Percy, I-" Jets of come fired into my mouth and whatever he was about to say was cut off in groaning and gasping. My mouth sucked harder, and he swore.

I swallowed. Well, my throat did: I didn't have any choice. The salty, bleachy taste was immediately seared on my memory.

Nico collapsed over me, panting, and my arms easily rearranged him so he was lying half-on me, half-off. Some small part of my brain fretted that I could pick him up so easily: he was short, sure, but he should be more solid than that.

We kissed some more, sloppily. I'd got used to the taste of his mouth.

When our breathing had slowed and the kisses had turned sweet, Nico broke off and tucked his head into the crook of my neck, so his voice just reached my ear.

"How did you know?" he asked in a small voice. "That I..." Nico didn't so much trail off significantly as fail to make any sound.

"That you like guys?" How _had_ the _manes_ known? I sure hadn't. Unless it had just been luck that Nico had been up for being seduced. My blood ran cold as I imagined a scenario in which Nico _hadn't_ been so willing. I didn't think the _manes_ cared much about little things like 'consent'.

"That I like _you_." Nico looked up at me through his bangs. "I thought I was hiding it really well. I _tried_ to hide it."

And with that, my world turned upside down.

"You did." My hand played with his silky hair. "I didn't know. But I couldn't hide it from you any more, so I just had to hope."

Nico snorted.

"That' s so like you," he said, affectionately. Then he leaned up to kiss me again, tenderly. _Lovingly._ Things I'd never understood about Nico suddenly took on new meanings.

My mouth returned the kiss, my arms held him tight - and my heart dropped right through my stomach. _What were we going to do when the manes left?_


End file.
